Duncan at Playa de Losers
by Derangedpixie
Summary: During TDI, Our favorite criminal gets voted off, but what happens to our happy couple when he comes to the resort after the Heather incident?
1. Chapter 1

**Duncan at Playa Des Losers**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own tdi but I do have AP HUG. cornell notes to do and cookies n cream icecream Fucking yummy

**Dpov**

Sticky buns.

Sticky buns are the reason I lost the chance to win 100,000 dollars.

Wow.

Great, just fucking absolutely I had to describe my time in two words, and only two words, Id say this, "Fucked up". I mean seriously, Chris is a sadistic pretty-boy who was a fail at acting so he is now the scum that is called a reality TV host.

Cliff diving? Playing hockey with snapping turtles? Poison ivy wrap?

Who can even think up that kind of sick twisted shit? Oh yeah, Chris. The boat jerked to a halt, almost throwing me over-board.

Chef hoisted me by the collar, and yanked me on the dock. I fell with a sickening thud. As I got up groaning slightly from my aching muscles I took in the sight before me. All I had to say was, "I should've followed Ezekiel's lead."

Was this the place I was expecting when I first signed up? No. I'm pretty asinine at times, but I'm not gullible. I knew what I was getting into. I wanted to stay out of juvie, and so here came this oppurtunity to not only get away, but win 100 grand. Not too bad. You know, until I actually realized what the challenges would be for the others, more than likely, thought this amazing hotel would be there residence throughout the competition.

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers." Chef stated in a rapsy baritone voice, then walked back onto the boat. I heard the motor come alive, and the sound of the boat leaving the vicinity. I took in my surroundings, and walked a couple of paces before I saw a familiar face. With his usual gleaming smile, and peppy attitude, Geoff greeted me with his usual "Yo Duncan." A predictable fellow, isn't he?

"Hey Geoff, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, but dude you're gonna' love this place, it's awesome." Prolonging the vowels in the last word. As I said, predictable party boy, he is.

I mulled over my thoughts before slyly asking, "So all the losers go here, correct?

"Yeah why?" He cocked his head to the right, and started scratching at his head. I noticed his hat to be no where near him. Hmm, maybe Malibu barbie has it. Anywho putting 2 and 2 together there's only one thing that went through my mind at that point. Princess is here. Oh, this is good.

"So you know where Princess is?" I asked him. Looking down he quickly muttered something. I narrowed my eyes, and replied, "Spit it out,bucko." Inhaling deeply he repeated himself. This time audibly."Umm, dude, you may want to avoid Courtney right about now." My gaze narrowed, and become colder as I ground out, "And why is that?"

"Let us just say you aren't really on her people she wants to see list, you kinda screwed up man. I mean Heather? Come on, Bro. You should know by now if you're going to pull off a stunt like that don't do it on, oh I dont know, national TV?" My eyes widened a bit, and I stuttered out "Princess cant think..." trailing off at the end.

Then I looked at Geoff's face, and I realized, yes, yes she can think that. Cue head banging with the mantra of, " Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Ugh, it didn't even mean anything though..." I pulled at my mohawk, and groaned. "But does Courtney know that?" "No probably not." I said slowly processing everything in my mind currently. Geoff gave me a look of pity before suggesting "If I were you dude I would beg for forgiveness." I clenched my eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That bad huh ." I chuckled darkly at the end. Geoff flipped his hair out of his eyes before responding in a slow manner almost as if I was retarded, which I dont blame him for"Yeah..."

I'm an idiot. A pure asinine idiot. An awkward silence filled the air, and he shifted uncomfortably before quickly sputtering out just for a reprieve of the silence"Dude do you want to see your room?" I cracked my neck, and sighed "Sure." We walked into the hotel, and down the corridors. I was lost in my thoughts till Geoff stopped, almost sending me flying into him.

"Well here's your room, DJs is diagonal to yours, and Courtney is beside yours, but like I said avoid her, and Eva is on the other side of you, the rooms go in alphabetical order."

" OK thanks Geoff." He waved me off before relying"Well Duncan I'm going to the pool, so see ya." With that said he left, and a door creaked open.

"Duncan."

A voice filled with mixed emotions sadness and anger dominating them.

"Princess let me explain its not wh..."

"Save it Duncan I don't want to hear it." She hissed out vehemently. I cringed slightly before cautiously choosing my words. "Princess I'm sorry, but you have to listen." Her nose flared, and her face went livid; she sneered out four sentences that made me truly know what type of predicament I was in."Listen to what Duncan? Look you can take your damned sorry, and shove it up your fucking ass. You just pissed me off. I don't want your fucking apology." To say I was apalled was an was the first time I ever heard her snap like that.

I **really** messed up big time. As I was standing with my mouth agape she slammed the door in my face. I snapped out of it slightly before thinking, oh no, I'm not giving up that easy. I worked too damn hard for her to even admit she likes me.

I'm not giving up.

**Cpov**

I slammed the door beginning my mental ranting.I can't believe him! The nerve of men. I swear by all that's holy they are bipolar. Yes that is it. Men are bipolar! Men call us pyschotic bitches with mood swings, well news flash. Guys, you're bipolar.

To think I actually really liked him. Of course I thought it was mutual. I guess I was wrong. He's just another one of those guys who only date you for their rep.

Ugh, Heather, Heather of all people? I mean really? He went from me to Heather. No offense, well actually, yes offense, but Heather comapred to me? She's an evil harpy from the 7th ring of hell! Did that change anything. Of course not, he still cuddled up to her calling her hot .

Was I really that ignorant? In earlier episodes he said that he liked me because I was hot. I truly thought he was different. I fell for the charade. I faintly felt the wet trails running down my face. Great I was crying. How weak could I be?

My thoughts were interrupted when Leshawna spoke up. "Girl that boy does not deserve you, and Heather is a scum bag ice queen."

"I know, but Leshawna I really liked him a lot, and to see him with Heather..." I trailed off, and shakily drew in a breath. Bridgette ran a comforting hand down my back, and said "Court it's OK there's a lot of fish in the sea."

The rapping on the door resounded throughout the room. Bridgette got up, stretched, and offered to get the door. The door creaked open wide enough for Bridge to see who it was, but not quite wide enough for either Leshawna or I to see it. With a furrowed brow she asked "Lindsey, what are you doing here?" The door was opened further to reveal that it was infact Lindsey. I saw her frown a bit. "Oh I heard about Doug and Cassidy."

"Oh ." Bridgette replied not even bothering to correct her on the names.

Lindsay strolled up to me, and said "Well here you go Cassidy, here's some chocolates, and by the way I hate Heather too.." She then glanced around a bit before whispering, "She has nasty elbows. They made me shudder. You don't have nasty elbows though. So I don't know why Derrick chose her"

"Thanks Lindsay I appreciate it." I said quietly not sure whether to laugh or cry.

Lindsay hugged me briefly before skipping out the door. I opened the box of chocolates, and placed one of chocolates in my mouth. I then offered the others a piece, which they gladly accepted. Again there was another knock at the door.

"Princess." said a voice that made my blood stop running cold, and I froze dropping the chocolate I had in my hand.

"Oh no, I know that skinny white boy ain't knocking at your door."

Leshawna opened the door, and went out in the hall. I heard immediate shouting

"I'm not giving up you crazy broad.I wont lose her!"

"You already did, you gave her up for Heather, boy!"

The tears ran down freely now. I couldn't make out the hushed whispers they now spoke.

Now the saying _'Cracks in cement are a reminder that no matter how strong you may be you can still break''_

And I learned that saying very well. Leshawna walked back in, and sighed. "He really doesn't deserve you girl." Leshawna said sullenly.

"Come on Leshawna, let's go it's getting late, bye Court." "See you guys." I said in monotone. They both got up from their spots on my bed, and left. I on the other hand plopped down back onto the bed.

**Dpov**

One question went through my mind like a mantra. What am I going to do?

I need her to just listen to me. Unfortunately with her "bodyguards" that makes my life difficult. I got out of my suite, and quickly hid behind my door as I saw Leshawna and Bridgette leaving. I crept over, and knocked.

"Princess open the door please."

Silence.

A few minutes passed me still knocking. Then finally a response "Duncan go away!" she screeched.

Okay, not the response I was looking for, but a response nonetheless. "No can do, can you at least let me explain?"

" I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ugh. "I will stand here all night, and bang on your door if you don't open up."

Silence, fine if that's the way its gonna' be so be it.

I will not lose her because of Heather.

So I knocked and knocked until Eva got tired of my ranting, and literally threw me in my room. Great back to square one I'm guessing but I have a plan. Thank god.

**AN: Oooh a cliffie lol. What is Duncan's plan hmm review and maybe I'll just post the next chapter. No reviews no chappie.**

**Duncan; Do you hate me?**

**Me; No why?**

**Duncan; Because your making my life hell.**

***Cue song Gives you hell by all American rejects.***

**Me; Duh cause that's my job I love peoples misery and pain rofl in fact *takes out bazooka* Run monkey boy run! hahaha *Shoots bazooka and flies back from force***

**Duncan; AHHH SHES INSANE! **

**Me; Duh hence the name Derangedpixie *rolls eyes***

**Duncan; I hate you.**

**Me; Yay!**


	2. Grimy hair and Alice Cooper

**Duncan at Playa De Losers**

**Disclaimer: Deja vu? Hmm I get the same feeling. Regardless I do not own tdi tda tdwt etc. Btw really short chappie sorry!**

**Cpov**

I gazed at my wall analyzing every minuscule detail. There happened to be a rather peculiar pattern that resembled Chris' head;I aimed diligently, and flung a vase at it, giggling when it shattered against it. I reflected over the past events of last night. Did I know I overreacted? Of course. It was just in my character to overreact.

At the moment, and time, in my mind, I still think I'm acting fine, but somewhere deep down, I knew that overreacting was a trait of mine. I craved nothing more than to throw a temper tantrum, and candidly I did not comprehend how I was not doing so. I smothered my face in a pillow, and screamed, "Mother fucking cock sucking piece of shit!"

Something about that made me feel slightly better.

**Dpov**

I questioned how long she would be pissed for. I mean a person can only be pissed off for so long. Then again, I'm pretty positive Court has held grudges from 4th grade.

Shiiiiiiieeeeet.

I heard a crash from Courtney's room, and I cringed. The bang was followed by rather...lude language. I cringed even more. Yep, she is still pissed.

**Npov**

I strolled into the war zone, (AKA the corridor Courtney is in.) and I precariously knocked on the entrance.

My response was a boisterous shriek, "Go away, you lying son of a bitch!"

I was definitely at the right place, all right. " Oooh I'm so hurt Courtney. But it happens to be Noah, not the illiterate delinquent." The door opened to reveal 'the beast'. I only call her one because,

A. She was able to carry a light post for multiple hours after ripping it from the concrete.

and

B. Her mascara made her look similar to that of Alice Cooper right now.

I sighed ambled in, and sat in her chair. I glimpsed over the magazines on the table before choosing one. She just stood there mouth agape at my actions."Well are you going to shut the door or not? They say if you keep your mouth open like that you will catch flies." She abruptly shut her mouth, and closed the door mutely.

"Did I give you permission to enter my room or to read my Cosmo?"

"No, but does it really look like I care?"

She sat across from me Indian style on the floor. "So what do you want?" She twirled her hair absently, before scowling at it letting it go."I came here to tell you to pull yourself together. You're a bitch, yes, but the Courtney I knew was not a wreck." She opened her mouth to say something before I cut her off,ever so politely."Frankly its quite creepy to see you in this state. Before you comment on my calling you a bitch,note that you're a bitch in a good erm competitive way. Let's get you cleaned up." I stood erect, grasped her hand,and pulled her in the bathroom.

"Now do whatever you girls do to make yourselves not look sickly,and for God's sake wash your hair. Its grimier than Chef's food."

**AN: GAHHH i really need to get a hold on the concept of time management. OK so I have not updated in awhile I know I know it's not like before I promise. Put your knives and guns away. Anyway so why have I almost disappeared... again. Well to be honest I am too god damned busy. I've been wasting minutes hours days of my life i will never get back. Pretty depressing. But seriously my courses have been running me down. That leaves me with a barely there social life. Which I would like to keep. So I have no time for fanfic. D: Also I'm pretty stuck on this story. I have no clue where it will go. Guys this is gonna sound bad but you gotta review. Reviews make me update faster and without them I feel like theres no point of updating half the time. You know how many hits and visitors this story got compared to reviews? Wayyyy more. Take the time to review and ill try to make time to write. 50/50 that sound good?**


	3. More updates

So great news! I'm going to be participating in numerous writing contests and because of this I will have to practice so I figure what better than to write new chapters here? Criticism to improve is vastly needed. So put me on alert whatever because I will be updating.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched still in the after effects of shock as Noah ran the bath water until it reached a temperature to his satisfaction. He wiped his damp hands on his khakis before spinning around to face me. In an instant my head was yanked down and my vision was clouded with running water. I spewed out water as I tried to get up. To no avail did I succeed, and in the end my head would always be shoved under the water.

After a minute or so I ceased with my struggles. Once I had stopped the grip on my hair has lessened more and more until it had ended all together. I slowly stood up bristling with anger. I spun on my heel slowly as my face contorted in rage. As I made a full turn I came face to face with the offender. The said offender was leaning smugly against the cool white marble with his arms crossed, and face showing nothing but pure nonchalance. "What in God's name is your issue?" I hissed out through my gritted teeth.

"Dear, don't be so offended. I was merely helping you wash your hair." Noah spoke with a raised brow. I bit my lip and glanced up at the ceiling before shutting my eyes.

After a few seconds they reopened, and I asked in a deadly calm manner, "And so you felt the need to shove my head under the faucet?"

"Well, yes." He stated as though it were obvious. My irritation levels were steadily rising.

I tersely said, "Get out," pointing to the door eyes in narrow slits.

Noah sighed before rolling his eyes and replied, "Oh, fine no need to get cranky." He walked and left shutting the door behind him. Once he left I growled in exasperation, and hopped up sitting on the counter top. Why in the world is he even in my room? I mean honestly, we had never talked on the island due to being on competing teams, and from what we had spoken I had come to the conclusion he thought I was a maniacal, yet smart, over-achiever. When the tub had filled to the brim with the lukewarm water I hooked one leg over the rim of the deep claw-foot tub, and then the other gently sinking down moaning a bit in bliss. My aching muscles seemed to cherish Noah at the moment for the relaxation I was experiencing.

I picked up the dainty shampoo bottle and squeezed a quarter size dollop into my palm. Lathering the suds into my hair I then dunked my head under the water briefly. Not satisfied I repeated the process and moved onto the conditioner. When my hair was finished I moved onto washing the remaining parts of my body, and shaved my legs. Shaving may've been the only beauty regime I had continued throughout my...time of not so great clarity. I literally wanted nothing more at the moment than to have the peace and tranquility I was experiencing currently every day.

I suppose I should thank Chris for the luxuries provided to the losers. Lounging in the tub I lazily called out, "Noah, would you mind bringing me my iPod?" After hearing shuffling, the door creaked open, and with a hand covering his eyes he blindly walked with his arms extended holding the item.

I watched in amusement as he walked straight into a wall losing his balance and face planting. Almost as though it were in slow motion I watched as the electronic device flew from his grasp, and my amusement turned to horror as it was on the path to landing in the water. I hastily reached out for it and clenched my eyes shut out of habit.

I felt a weight enter my hand. Looking down I sighed in relief. I placed my only free hand to my chest, and breathed in a deep gust of breath. Glancing over to Noah I heard him groan and slowly rise. He continued to cover his eyes, and held his head tenderly leaving the room. I placed the earbuds into my ears and turned the device on. Choosing my playlist the sweet melody of Thistle and Weeds filled my head. As songs passed, as well as time, I slowly became deliciously tired. My eyes drifted shut, and my world became a peaceful black.

AN: So what do you think? Thank you so much for the support so far. I apologize for the length but I had over work and I wanted to get it updated today also any errors im sorry for as well im extremely tired and am getting up in 5 hours. Again there was no beta other than myself so there are prob errors due to the fact I hate editing and I was about to pass out.


	5. Update today or tomorrow

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. D: I'm writing a new chapter as we speak along with a new story and another new chapter for another story. It should be posted either today or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No poseo TDI. Like my Spanish skills which were probably wrong lol I don't own TDI or any other TDA TDWT etc...

A heavy knock jerked me from the peaceful lull of sleep. I blinked my eyes a few times before stretching a bit. Noah's voice rang clear despite being behind a door, "Are you quite finished yet?"

I yawned slightly before responding, "I'll be out in a second." I could almost sense the eye roll that he was sure to be making at the moment.

"Hurry up," said Noah.

"Noah, keep your panties on, I will be out in a second," I said. I stepped out of the tub cautiously before extending my arm out for the towel on the rack. I dried my body off and wrapped it around myself double checking to make sure nothing inappropriate peeked out. Not that it would matter considering I had a feeling Noah was gay due to his cuddling scene with Cody and for reading my Cosmopolitan magazine. 'Maybe he just likes this issue cause Olivia Wilde is on the cover,' My inner voice suggested. Regardless I didn't seem to very much care after all I had left my clothing in the bedroom. Walking towards the door I tried to open it but the door was jammed. My brow furrowed and I shook the knob. Nothing. I tried once more before speaking with a slightly raised voice, "Noah. the door won't open."

A brief moment of silence before he uttered out a, "Yeah, um, just put on your makeup for now." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Noah." I prolonged his name as a parent would to scorn their child.

"Yes." His 's' being drawn out in a tone that made my blood boil.

"Open the door. Now." I left no room for discussion.

"Sorry, no can do," said Noah.

"Noah!" I shouted. I was this close to knocking the door down but then I heard him lean his weight on it almost as if he sensed what I thought. I did not doubt I could take the door down even with him leaning on it I preferred not to. Chris would probably make me pay for it and Noah would probably be injured thus making me have to pay his medical bills for the hospital which is rather unpleasant I think.

"Makeup. Now." I closed my eyes rubbing my face with my hands counting to ten. I inhaled deeply and released.

Biting my lip I gave in. "Fine, you got your way I am putting on makeup." I took out my mascara flicking the formula on my lashes and continued with my normal beauty regime.

Trying to talk to Courtney? Not so easy. Threatening Noah bodily harm to force my way into talking to Courtney? Easy. It took one threat of punching his daylight's out and he executed his mission. I smirked and felt a vibration in my pants along with Chiodos' All Nereids Beware. I pulled my phone out.

Everything's ready. -N

I flipped my phones keyboard and began a reply.

Good job, she still upset? -D

A response quickly followed .

Depends. -N

On what? -D

Depends on what were talking about here.-N

Me, you idiot. -D

Hmm Idk lemme ask. -N

I pressed my ear against the wall and heard the muffled voice of Noah. I jumped back holding my ears when I heard a shrill reply. "I hate him! He can rot!"

Yep, still upset-N

Figured that much out. -D

Have fun with that. Now come on- N

I flipped my phone shut and put it back in its proper place. I jumped out of bed and continued my path to her room. Opening her door slowly Princess' voice rang out clear and bright. "Will you let me out already?" Exasperation oozed from her tone. Noah quickly glanced at me and sighed with relief.

Walking passed me he muttered, "Good luck, you will need it." I took away the chair that had barricaded the door and ran in locking it and pinning her down within the span of 30 seconds.

Looking down into her alarmed onyx eyes I cooed, "We are going to talk Princess whether you like it or not."

AN: I dont think Noahs actually gay btw. Yayy for cliffies. A once intelligent authoress said reviewers are the heart and soul behind the story and you are. So please show some love :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's been a longggg time. But after a PM, I figured I would atleast try to pick my stories back up. So I obviously don't have any rights to the Total Drama series.

* * *

Previously...

I flipped my phone shut and put it back in its proper place. I jumped out of bed and continued my path to her room. Opening her door slowly Princess' voice rang out clear and bright. "Will you let me out already?" Exasperation oozed from her tone. Noah quickly glanced at me and sighed with relief.

Walking passed me he muttered, "Good luck, you will need it." I took away the chair that had barricaded the door and ran in locking it and pinning her down within the span of 30 seconds.

Looking down into her alarmed onyx eyes I cooed, "We are going to talk Princess whether you like it or not."

* * *

Those onyx eyes narrowed into a deadly glare within a dew seconds. Through gritted teeth, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

I sighed quietly trying to regain my patience. "Like I said, we are going to talk."

She bit her bottom lip and stayed silent for a moment. Of course this moment was not long lasting. "Was Noah a part of this," she asked in contempt, "Because if he was, he is just as dead as Harold!"

My brows crinkled and I was the epitome of confused. "Princess, why is Harold on your hit list? Not that I mind considering the dude is a total dork, but still. That's more so my thing, not yours." My confusion turned into a smirk. "Or did I just rub that much off on you?"

Maybe not the best timing ever for that question. Mostly because Courtney's anger went from a solid six to a nice and hot eight.

"That no-good, cheating, soulless ginger got me voted off!" Each syllable growing louder and louder finished by an angry growl.

If I was confused before, I was absolutely lost now. "But I thought Heather got you kicked off?"

Courtney's eyes widened and then narrowed. Her fists clenched and I backed away a step. The chick was scary when she wanted to be. But God, did I love it. However, I didn't love being kicked in the nuts constantly. So backing up was my best option at the time.

She pointed her finger into my chest- hard. Each word with another poke backing me up further she said, "You thought Heather got me voted off? And you decided to be all buddy buddy with her anyways!" Then came the hitting on my chest.

"How could you! You are an absolute pig!"

I struggled to get a hold of her flinging hands and was getting clawed and hit each time I tried.

"Courtney...Court...Courtney stop it!" I finally got a hold of her wrists and pulled her into me. At this close of range I minimized any damage she could possibly do to me. She continued to have labored breathing and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Listen, you idiot. I care about you. Not Heather. I don't even like that manipulative broad. Owen and I thought we could use them to our advantage." I whispered into her ear. Then I muttered an, "Obviously not."

I put my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled the smell of Cinnamon and Vanilla. I just wanted to get lost in this crazy girl for days and days on.

Courtney stiffened at first but eventually relaxed into my hold. I pulled away slightly and raised her chin up. Tears were streaming down her face yet again and I felt guilty for causing them for the last few days.

She choked out, "How can I trust you?"

I tightly pulled my lips in a half smile and a half frown. "You just have to babe. I can't tell you anything besides that I'm crazy about you. Which should be obvious as it is. All I'm asking for is one chance."

She closed her eyes and continued to bite her lip nervously. It was a silent tension for what seemed like forever.

Finally she took a deep breath and said one word.

"Okay."


End file.
